Tossian
Lexicon: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1WCAqObIbaOtaP9R33hgDMS7m1l1KPunle_gi2uELW4A/edit#gid=0 I would like to request that you do not edit this page at all without the author's (SirEvantheGreat's) permission. Tossian (Tossi natively) is spoken in games played by the creator and his friends for roleplaying purposes. In this roleplay it is the main language of foreign politics and was the official language of the Zolarkian Rebellion, which the leader (me, the creator :3) had made up with the empire, and became the third emperor. Political (Kofyrnmentio): Used in politics. An acute is placed over vowels to represent emphasis. Emphasis is placed in different places per word, but always placed on the last syllable of the last word in a question. Great Tossian (Tossio): The one shown in this page. Used by common speakers. Noir (Nuario): Used by the few speakers of Tossian in the Black Empire. They use the second alphabet and combine the adjectives with the noun and adverbs with the verb, in no particular order. Grammar rules other than this are frequently broken, just like the Noira (Nuari) language allows. Zolarkian (Zolarkio): Used by the Zolarkians. Its phonetics and conjugation of "to be" are similar to English. - The longest word so far is: Atchevaisemessaitistesmoqetalarorn: Some Disgustingly Pale Popes (Unusual version, Atchevaisepopen means the same thing.) Atchevaisemessaitistesmoqetalaror if you don't consider plurals different words. Orthography and Phonology Adding an H after a consonant can make it aspirated, optionally, except for X and C. F and V are usually labiodental fricatives. U is the only rounded vowel. List of Letters just in case: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNŊOPQRSTUVXYZ abcdefghijklmnŋopqrstuvxyz The first letter of each sentence and all names are capitalized. Nothing else is. Sometimes "z" is written as "ʒ" when it's the last letter, or the second to last letter where the last letter is a vowel. Which syllable is emphasized does not matter. When before a vowel, "u" makes the sound of a voiced labio-velar approximant. When after a vowel and before a consonant, "r" makes the sound of a rhotic schwa. It is acceptable to pronounce "k" as a voiceless uvular plosive, "g" as a voiced uvular plosive, and "ŋ" as a uvular nasal. Grammar These grammar rules are not organized in any way. Syntax: Article Subject Adjectives Verb Adverb Second-Verbs Article Object Adjectives There are 3 dash prefixes. They are connected with hyphens. a: Makes the adjective mean the opposite it normally would. (a-Chote ''means cold. ''Chote means hot.) i: Expresses more emotion. Equivalent to the English word "very" and the french word "très". (i-Bien means very good. Bien means good.) o: Minimizes emotion, like the phrase "not very". (A two degree Fahrenheit change would be o-notab, not very noticeable.) Gender suffixes: There are quite a few affixes. Put the letter "g" in between the word and the affix if the addition would result in 2 vowels in a row, unless a vowel is "i", in which case it becomes a "j". They all are based off of Esperanto. affix: meaning; part of speech; example atch-: represents negative views; on nouns and verbs; kindatch (a child-a brat) fi-: filthy; on nouns; fimen (a mind-a filthy mind) pra-: primordial; on nouns; prahoms (a human-an early human) re-: again; on verbs; rekryat (create-to fix) -abel: able to; on verbs, turns into adjective; sexhtabel (see-visible) -al: place where action is associated with; on verbs, turns into noun; habital (enhabit-house) stutal (study-school) -ar: a collection; on nouns; arbar (a tree-a forest) -aqe: a result; on verbs, turns into noun; achtaqe (a purchase) kryataqe (a creation) -elo: an object that you use to do an activity; on verbs, turns into nouns; essetelo (food) skriftelo (writing utensil) -end: the verb already happened; on verbs, turns into adjective; bruyktend (broken) -esm: religion or belief around; on anything, turns into noun; messaitistesm (to save-savior-Christianity) profetistesm (to prophecize-prophet-Islam) -ogos: having to do with; on anything, turns into adjective; healtogos (to heal-medical) -oloqy: the study of; on anything, turns into noun; diugoloqy (God-Theology) -oq: adherent to religion or belief; on noun with "esm"; spretesmoq (to share-Communism-Communist) koftalesmoq (to rule-Government-Capitalism-Capitalist) -et (oqet): to follow religion or belief; on noun with "esmoq" (or with esm, and adding the "oq" with the "et", depending on your view.); kofentelogesmoqet (to make a deal-a deal-Judaism-A Jew-to follow Judaism) -ets: denotes quality; on anything, turns into noun; kopanets (a friend-friendship) -er: denotes a part of a whole; on nouns; glaser (snow-a snowflake) -i: denotes affection; on nouns; parui (father-daddy) | Note: Shortening of "pary" and "paru" "maz" and "paz" also means the same thing as this. -id: non-human offspring of; on nouns; katsid (a cat-a kitten) -idq: to become; on adjectives, turns into verb; dampidq (wet-to become wet) -ier: ordinal number; on numbers; uynier (one-first) -ift: to cause to be; on adjectives, turns into verb; akuytegift (sharp-to sharpen) -iks: the essence of (best way I can describe); on verbs and adjectives, turns into noun; hokt-hoktiks (to hug-a hug) -ind: worthy to; on verb, turns into adjectives; trustind (to trust-trustworthy) -iŋ: holder; on noun; epygiŋ (sword-sheath) -ist: person who performs activity; on verb, turns into noun; kryatist (to create-creator) -iple: denotes a multiple; on a number; duygiple (two-double) multjiple (many-manifold) -one: a group of; on a number, turns into noun; duygone (two-a pair, a couple) -or: leader of; on verb or noun, turns into noun; unconventional; Koftalor (To Rule-Nation-Ruler) (Koftist works fine too) -yd: an object you do activity with; on a verb, turns into noun; skriftyd (to write-writing utensil) These aren't suffixes that you can add to anything, but they're added to the end of names to give more information. -i Language (Fransi=French Language) -ia Land (Britania=Britain) -ien From then Land (Britanien=British) -io Dialect (Sudio=Southern American English Accent) At the beginning of a sentence there are words which are not in the lexicon, they express the type of sentence and have negatives. Tien can be used alone to get attention. Examples: Estet katch plut kitch est nuf. ''4+5=9 ''Estat djo moan duy est uyn. ''10-2≠1 ''Nisa akel esseb. Get some food. Saka trivel em d'rot! Don't trive in the road. Nesar akel en-krappe ala ryfritaret, sivuplyt? Can you get a grape from the refridgerator, please? Sakar fonel, sivplyt? Can you stop talking, please? Entyr mo sext d'Roma? Have you seen rome? Antyr mo quy das gam-vidyo? ''Have you never played video games? ''Tien hallo! Hello! Tian hallo! Goodbye! All of these pre-words are only for formal sentences. To formally show possession put "st" at the end of the informal word, or put ven, von, or van before it. Example: D'Animal est most. OR D'Animal est ven mo. Adjectives come after nouns. Adverbs are after verbs. Before "and" you must put a comma. When the last letter of a word is the same as the first letter of the next word, and this similar letter is a vowel (AEIJORUY), the second word has its first letter changed to an "A", unless this similar letter is an "A", in which case it becomes an "O". Should these similar letters be separated by a form of punctuation, this does not happen. ''Elle ast an fem-homs. She is a female. When the first letter of a word after an article (except a definite article) starts with a vowel, the article loses its vowel and becomes a contraction with the second word, similar to how French does this. ''El est '''d'homs'.'' He is the person. Instead of using "Es est" use "Sest". Genders are: Masculine: For male living things Feminine: For female living things Inanimate: For nonliving things Zolarkian Vowels Noir-Tossian Alphabet A second alphabet is used in the Noir Dialect. This alphabet is on the right. The Noir Dialect uses r as an open-mid central vowel. Conjugation All verbs end in "T". Regular Verbs No addition: Unconjugated parlt-to talk -ed: Past tense parlted-spoke -ez: Present, first person Mas parltez-We are speaking -en: Present, other person Mos parlten-You (plural) are speaking -el: Future Mu parltel ala my-He will talk to her -es: Imperfective Past Mo hilftes-You used to help -ef: Imperfective Present Ma hilftef-I help -eg: Imperfective Future Mes hilfteg-They (mixed gender) plan to help Irregular Verb: To be (est) Most dialects est: Present est (out of context): Unconjugated esten: Unconjugated ested: Past estel: Future estes: Imperfective Past estef: Imperfective Present estep: Imperfective Future Zolarkian and Political Dialects est: Unconjugated See image on the side for conjugation Optionally, some may use this even when outside of these dialects. Some Zolark-Tossian speakers may use "dag" instead of "dy" for the third person plural imperfect present form of "to be" to differentiate it from "di". Declension -en: Plural Sample Text Category:Languages